camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Semi
}} The Tsubasa Semi is a Japanese 4.5×6 folder made by Kigawa Kōgaku between 1950 and 1952. Dates: advertisements mentioned in , p.355. The postwar Rosen seems to share many parts with the Tsubasa Semi, and is probably related. Description The body of the Tsubasa Semi is copied from the Ikonta 4.5×6, but there is a top housing containing the viewfinder. It is placed on the right, as seen by a photographer holding the camera vertically, so that the body release is tripped by the right hand. It is the reverse of the usual arrangement. The advance knob is at the left end of the top housing. To the left of the finder there is an accessory shoe and the folding bed release. The back is hinged to the left and has a single red window at the top, protected by a horizontally sliding cover, to control film advance. The lens is always a 75/3.5 with front-cell focusing, and the aperture is set by an index on top of the shutter housing. Most of the markings are common to all models. The body serial number is engraved in the film flange at the right end of the top housing. A red KKK logo is engraved above the viewfinder together with the company name KIGAWA KōGAKU in black. A KIKO TSUBASA logo is engraved in the folding struts, and the word TSUBASA is also embossed in the front leather, in a slightly different shape depending on the model. The Tsubasa Semi The original Tsubasa Semi has a hexagonal trim around the finder window and a Tsubasa marking in front of the top housing. In the front TSUBASA embossing, the "T" is higher than the rest of the word. In advertisements dated December 1950 Advertisement in , reproduced in , p.148. and March 1951 Published in Ars Camera, reproduced in , p.148. , the Tsubasa Semi is offered in two variants, both with a Tsubasa 75/3.5 coated lens and a synchronized shutter: * Tsubasa Semi I: B, 25–200 speeds; * Tsubasa Semi II: B, 1–250 speeds. Advertisements dated May Advertisement in , reproduced in , p.149. and June Published in Photo Art, reproduced in , p.148. 1951 list other variants, all with a synchronized shutter and a coated f/3.5 lens whose name is not given: * Tsubasa Semi I: T, B, 25–100 speeds; * Tsubasa Semi II: B, 10–200 speeds; * Tsubasa Semi III: B, 1–200 speeds, self-timer. The May advertisement says that only the model I has a self-timer, but this is certainly a typo, corrected the next month. An example has been observed with T, B, 25–150 speeds and a lens engraved TSUBASA Anastigmat 1:3.5 f=75mm. Example pictured in this page at ksmt.com. The speed range given for the model I is perhaps a typo. In an advertisement dated November 1951 Advertisement in , reproduced in , p.148. , the variant names have changed again, and the lens is a coated Bessel 75/3.5: * Tsubasa Semi I: B, 10–200 speeds; * Tsubasa Semi II: B, 1–250 speeds, self-timer. At the time, Kigawa was beginning to use brand names referring to pioneers of optics, like Daguerre or Carl (obviously for Carl Zeiss). Bessel is the name of a German astronomer and mathematician who lived in the 19th century. There is a method called Bessel's method to determine the focal length of a given lens, see for example here. It is unknown if the lens name is related. The Bessel lens has only been observed on the later Tsubasa Semi F body, with a black lens bezel. The Tsubasa Semi F The Tsubasa Semi F has no hexagonal trim around the finder and the Tsubasa marking in front of the top housing is replaced by two black lines extending on both sides of the finder window. This design is obviously styled after the Pearl I–III by Konishiroku. Advertisements dated January 1952 — list three variants, all having the Bessel 75/3.5 coated lens and a KKK synchronized shutter with ASA bayonet connector: * Tsubasa Semi F1: B, 10–200 speeds; * Tsubasa Semi F2: B, 10–200 speeds, self-timer; * Tsubasa Semi F3: B, 1–200 speeds, self-timer. The shutter rim is engraved K.K.K. and the lens is simply engraved BESSEL 1:3,5 f=75mm. One example has been observed with a shutter having B, 10–200 speeds and a self-timer, probably engraved K.O.C. in the speed rim, like the shutter of the Carl Six. Example sold by a Japanese dealer, only the two first letters of the engraving are visible in the pictures. Notes Bibliography * Items 503, 606–8. * P.73 (brief mention only). * Pp.464–5. Links In Japanese: * Tsubasa Semi F1 at Madam's Ichirizuka website * Tsubasa Semi and Tsubasa Anastigmat lens at ksmt.com * Tsubasa Semi at Burari's blog * Tsubasa Semi at doraDD's clacamera blog * Tsubasa Semi F1 in Neco's camera collection Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Kigawa Category: T